Product of True Love
by InspiredDreamer45
Summary: "Emma stared at the pregnancy test in her hands confused and happy all at once. How could she be pregnant she was married to Regina and the only person that she loved was the brunette? Emma's face contorted into excitement and anxiety, "how am I supposed to tell Regina this?" *DISCLAIMER *Swanqueen *no smut *family feels
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I posted this story I believe in November of last year and for some reason I deleted my stories probably from feeling overwhelmed so I do apologize for deleting them but I'm posting them again slowing and I will be finishing them. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Emma stared at the pregnancy test in her hands confused and happy all at once. How could she be pregnant she was married to Regina and the only person that she loved was the brunette? Emma's face contorted into excitement and anxiety, "how am I supposed to tell Regina this?"

Regina knocked on the bathroom door, "dear are you okay?"

Emma heard the door knob trying to turn but thankfully the door was locked so she had enough time to get her bearings together, "yeah just give me a minute." Emma turned and looked in the mirror she couldn't have been more than two months by the way her stomach was barely protruding.

She was so happy that she was pregnant because it meant that her and Regina could get a second chance at being mothers not that they were replacing Henry; but she had missed out on so many mommy moments. Emma sighed as she placed her hand on her stomach and instantly felt so much love for her baby. She had to tell Regina she couldn't keep things a secret from that woman especially about their baby growing inside of her.

* * *

Emma walked out of the restroom and saw that Regina was waiting for her with worry etched into her face, "Emma what's wrong? Are you sick you look pale?"

Emma walked in front of Regina and protectively rested her hand on her abdomen, "Regina… I'm pregnant."

Regina was confused, "how could this be? Was Emma sleeping around with someone else?" Anger flashed in Regina's eyes as she yelled at her wife, "How could you Emma? Who is the father is he that much better to sleep with than me? Shouldn't you be telling him you're pregnant instead of me because this baby can't be mine?!"

Emma was choking back sobs as she looked at her wife and her own anger began to rise, "Damn it Regina! The only person that I have slept with has been you, I don't know how I am pregnant because the only one that I love is you; but if you don't want to have anything to do with me or the baby than fine!" And before Regina could even chase after Emma, the blonde was already out the door getting into her yellow bug.

* * *

Regina let her tears fall down her face she needed to call Gold because deep down she knew that Emma wasn't lying and that scared her. Gold picked up the phone way too fast almost as if he was expecting her call, "well how may I help you your majesty?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "I need to ask you something. Emma is pregnant."

The imp let out a creepy gleeful laugh, "ah yes true loves baby. It seems that the product of true love runs in Emma's family. If you're wondering if the baby is yours well than you are correct. Anything is possible with your true love dearie especially with the magic Emma processes."

Regina felt guilt fill her heart, "I need to find Emma." Gold's voice lowered in a warning voice, "Well you better hurry dearie because Emma is about to leave Storybrooke." And with that the phone went dead as the mayor jumped into her car as a sickening feeling overcame her.

* * *

Emma was crying as she drove through Storybrooke, "stupid hormones! Why couldn't Regina believe her; if Regina didn't want this baby well than she didn't have to because she was going to raise her baby?" Just as Emma was about to pass through the border a deer jumped in front of her car and caused the blonde to swerve into a tree. What Emma didn't know was that Regina was right behind her and had seen the whole accident before her very eyes.

Regina let out a strangled cry as she quickly got out of her car and ran over to the yellow bug that was so damaged and wrecked. What she saw broke her heart, Emma was bleeding from her head but what broke her heart was where her wife's hands were. The blonde had managed to wrap both of her arms around her small abdomen in an effort to protect their baby… the baby that Regina was too naïve to believe was her baby.

"Emma, can you hear me? Please open your eyes I believe you now and I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you." Tears were falling down her face as she heard sirens making their way to the accident.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina held on tightly to Emma's hand as they rushed into the ER, Dr. Whale was waiting at the entrance of the hospital. He took Regina to the side to find out what happened as his team of doctors and nurses were busy checking the blonde's vitals and heart rate. "Regina, what happened?"

Regina looked over at Emma and then at Dr. Whale as tears fell from her eyes, "Emma and I had a misunderstanding this morning when she told me that she was pregnant with my child. I didn't believe her at first until I talked to Gold. Emma was going to leave Storybrooke but a stupid deer got in front of her car…" Regina couldn't finish as she started to sob.

Dr. Whale understood what had happened, "Regina. I need to go check on Emma and see what the damage is; but more importantly I need to check on the baby. I need you to go wait in the waiting room so I can do my job. I will take care of her.

Regina was hesitant but she placed a kiss on the blonde's bloody forehead and whispered in her ear, "find your way back to us," and walked out into the waiting room. Emma's parents as well as Henry were all in the waiting room nervously waiting on any kind of news concerning the blonde. Regina decided it was best not to tell them about the baby until Emma was ready to tell them; not only that but Regina didn't want to get their hopes up if something bad happened to the baby.

* * *

Hours passed and finally Dr. Whale came into the waiting room and asked to speak to Regina privately when Mary Margaret jumped out of her chair, "I'm her mother I should know what is going on too. What don't you want us to know?"

Dr. Whale wasn't surprised at all by the pixie haired woman's tone and actions and replied calmly, "Regina is Emma's emergency contact so I will be telling only Regina the details to Emma's case and if she wishes to tell you what I have told her well by then by all means she can. Now Regina can you come out into the hall with me?"

* * *

Regina was nervous at what Whale was going to reveal to her, "What is it?"

Dr. Whale's face remained unchanged and was emotionless, "Emma has had a slight concussion but she is still unconscious and we think that she will wake up in a few hours but it's not for sure. We want to keep her here over night so that we can keep an eye on her."

Regina let out a sigh of relief until she remembered that Emma was pregnant and again she held her breath, "What about the baby?"

Whale for the first time gave a reassuring smile at the mayor, "the babies are fine. The ultrasound looked great and their heartbeats are strong and healthy."

Regina was so happy and confused, "Did you just say babies as in more than one?"

He just nodded his head, "yes, congrats you and Emma are expecting twins. She is about 10 weeks pregnant and I have prescribed her prenatal vitamins and I have already scheduled her 3 month appointment."

Regina was beyond excited, "can I go see her?"

* * *

Regina walked into Emma's hospital room and sat down in the chair next to her wife's bed. Her ears perked up as she heard the most beautiful sound in the world. She looked up and saw on one of the heart monitors that it was actually their babies' heart beats and Whale was right they were so strong just like both their mothers.

Regina placed her hand on Emma's barely bulging abdomen and sobbed. She had almost lost out on their lives just because she was stupid and was too afraid to believe Emma. She would prove it to her wife that she believed and she was going to love these babies as much as she loved Henry and that was a lot of love.

* * *

Regina walked out into the waiting room where the rest of the family was waiting, "You can go and see her. She is still not awake but she will be okay. She had a slight concussion and she will be staying here over night so that they can keep an eye on her."

Mary Margaret nearly ran into Emma's hospital room with Henry. Regina turned and looked at David with pleading eyes, "David do you think that Henry can stay with you tonight and if you can take him to school tomorrow? I want to stay here with Emma tonight and tomorrow look after her at home."

David could see how worried his daughter in-law was and gently nodded his head in understanding, "of course we will. Just take care of our daughter is all we ask and we know you will because you love her so much."

Mary Margaret immediately heard the baby heartbeats and her heart filled with so much joy but she didn't want to question it; today was already so hectic she didn't want to stress Regina out with too many questions so she just encouraged her daughter to wake up.

A nurse walked into the room signaling them to leave that visiting hours were over as she pulled out a small cot and placed it right by the blonde's hospital bed. They all said their goodbyes and left the hospital as Regina got situated hoping that her wife would wake up soon.

* * *

It was about 2a.m. when Emma's eyes slowly started to open and slowly her vision became clearer and her ears picked up the sound of a machine beeping quite annoyingly; as she realized where she was she felt fear for her baby and she nearly jumped out of the bed as sobs shook through her body. Regina quickly ran over to her wife and wrapped the blonde in her arms. Emma grabbed her abdomen and started to sob, "My baby what happened to my baby?!"

* * *

**Well since I have all of the chapters already typed up I will be posting a few chapters a day as I continue working on the story. Thank you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

Regina tightened her grasp around the blonde as she whispered comforting words to the blonde, "shhhh Emma it's alright and the babies are okay. You need to calm down. Can you do that for me?" Her wife slowly calmed down and nodded her head in understanding, "shhhh you're alright and so are the babies."

Emma lifted her head as glossy hazel eyes met chocolate brown eyes as she let out a shaky breath, "You believe me? I didn't sleep with anyone but you. I love you Regina." The blonde began to sob as Regina brought Emma closer to her and their lips came together in a passionate kiss as their love began the healing process.

They finally pulled apart as the brunette looked deep in her wife's eyes, "

I do believe you and I'm so sorry that I didn't believe and I'm sorry for the things that I said to you. I want to be a mom to our babies and take care of them with you; and Emma dear I am so happy that you are pregnant."

Emma was moved by Regina's words as her stupid hormones had her crying tears of happiness, "Gina you said babies?"

Regina's smile got even bigger as she gently leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her wife's still small abdomen and then looked at Emma,

"dear we are having twins." And with that the two woman kissed and they knew that things were about to get interesting.

* * *

A light knocking came from the door as they both pulled away from each other as Dr. Whale walked in, "ah Emma so glad to see that you are awake. You had a concussion from hitting your head on the steering wheel. Your babies according to the ultrasound and heart monitor seem to be fine and growing strong. We can release you today and I have already told Regina what you need to do to take care of yourself as I know that Regina will probably be overprotective of you." Regina gave Whale a warning look as Emma laughed at the truthfulness of her wife.

Whale left the room as Regina helped the blonde get more comfortable and then sat down next to her wife, "I'm sure your mom knows that you are pregnant when do you want to tell them? We can't keep it from them forever."

Emma looked at Regina confused and shocked but not angry, "you didn't tell them I was pregnant? And you're right we can't keep this from them any longer we need to tell them. Maybe tonight we can have dinner all together and we can announce it… together."

Regina just smiled, "I wanted you to share in the happiness that the family would feel at the news of new babies, so I figured it would be best to wait until you were awake and ready. Yes dear we can have dinner tonight but you are not going to help in the kitchen you are going to rest upstairs as soon as you get out of this dreadful place of a hospital."

The blonde let out a laugh as she gave her wife a sarcastic look, "and so the overprotectiveness begins."

* * *

Emma was released from the hospital and Regina was driving home when they passed by a store that was for children and pregnant woman, "Regina can we go to that store I want to get some new outfits and maybe get some things for the nursery."

Regina just smiled and turner around and pulled into the department store parking lot. She only ever came in this store when Henry needed new clothes or wanted a new toy; but now she had a feeling that she would be coming here often.

"Regina, why don't we tell the family about the babies in a unique way?" Emma said as she smirked at the brunette.

Regina gave Emma a confused look, "What do you mean dear?"

Emma just smiled and pulled a blue t-shirt off of a hanger that said in big bold letters 'Big Brother',

"What do you say we give them each a gift that will hint to them that we are expecting?"

The brunette nodded in understanding as a pink sparkly gown dress fit for a 3 month old baby caught her eyes,

"How's this for Snow? She always says she wished that she could have dressed you up."

Emma could feel tears trickle down her face as she gently touched the pink fabric,

"it's perfect and mom will love it."

Emma walked over to the toys and instantly laughed aloud when she found a wooden play sword,

"dad will love this. Even if we have girls they can be a warrior princess."

Regina just rolled her eyes, "just like you dear."

The blonde made her way towards the maternity clothes and picked up a few casual yet surprisingly cute and feminine outfits that she could grow into as the pregnancy progressed. A few dresses caught her eyes and that was off for her because she was a skinny jeans kind of girl.

Regina looked at her confused,

"are you feeling okay dear, because I have never seen you really buy dresses before. It was a hassle making you wear a wedding dress for our own wedding; but you choosing to wear one, is quite different."

Emma just laughed as she placed her hand on her stomach,

"I think I am carrying a girl because I don't know why but I just out of nowhere like girly things and girly colors."

She went into the dressing room and put on a casual pink dress that came a little above her knees and showed off her cute little bump but yet didn't make it too obvious.

Her whole face was glowing and when she walked out Regina was staring at Emma in awe at how beautiful her wife was.

"I could get used to this."

The blonde blushed and then went and kissed the mayor on the lips. "I know what I'm wearing tonight."

They paid for the items and made it back to their home as Emma made her way to the living room couch she remembered that her mom was probably worried about her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and dialed snow's number and her mom answered right away,

"Hey mom…" Emma couldn't even get her whole sentence out before her mom was asking all kinds of questions and practically crying in the phone,

"oh god Emma are you okay? Are you in the hospital still; do you want us to come by and take you home?"

* * *

**Sorry it's taken me a while to update. I've been working on completing this story before I update too many chapters at once. Also I've been working on my other stories and a few new ones but I won't post them until they are complete. Any way thank you for the reviews and for following my story. **


	4. Chapter 4

Emma just laughed into the phone,

"mom I'm fine I'm already home and Regina has me taking it easy. She won't even let me go to the bathroom alone."

Emma could hear her mom let out a sigh of relief,

"oh Emma I'm so glad that you are okay. Everyone was so worried about you. How do you feel do you need anything?"

The blonde rolled her eyes at how overprotective everyone was being,

"I feel fine mom. I don't need anything but I'm calling to ask if you, dad, and Henry can all come over for dinner tonight at 7:00?"

Snow knew deep in her heart that tonight her daughter was going to tell them about the baby but she didn't want her daughter to know that she already knew. Her voice did a horrible job at hiding her excitement.

"Yes! I mean yes we will be there."

Her mom's answer was way too excited either her mom really liked Regina's cooking which what was there not to like; or her mom somehow knew she was pregnant. "Oh okay see you tonight. Bye."

* * *

The phone clicked shut as she could hear her wife clanking dishes in the kitchen. Emma felt so tired and sleepy so she just stretched out on the couch and let sleep overtake her body. It was 5 o'clock and Emma was still asleep and Regina felt bad for waking up her tired wife but they needed to get dressed and get the gifts ready.

The brunette's voice became gentle much like when she used to wake Henry up for school, "Dear you need to wake up. We need to get dressed."

The blonde stirred as she sat up way too fast and instantly regretted it because she felt very dizzy and confused. Her wife gently helped her sit up and catch her balance, "Whoa take it easy."

Emma rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms and legs. "Sorry I didn't mean to sleep that long. Let's go get dressed I'm excited for tonight."

* * *

Regina decided to just dress casual and comfortable and let her wife's beauty be the spotlight. She put on a simple button up white shirt and her best and expensive blue jeans that Emma loved when she wore them. She fixed her hair and makeup and then put on her black stiletto heels and waited for Emma to come out of the bathroom and when she did Regina was speechless.

Emma had on the pink dress that they had purchased earlier and she had her golden blonde hair in loose curls, as Regina looked down she noticed that the blond was wearing pink stilettos. Emma blushed "How do I look? I didn't put any makeup on because I didn't want it to be too much."

Regina didn't say anything she just took the blonde in her arms and their lips met in a passionate kiss. They pulled apart reluctantly when they heard the doorbell ring.

Emma was the first to be downstairs as she quickly opened the door for her family. Everyone stared at the beautiful blonde with confusion and awe.

David just laughed, "I thought this was casual night?"

Everyone laughed as they hugged and made their way into the beautiful and warm mansion. Mary Margaret turned and looked at Emma and she noticed her daughter was glowing and looked so happy, she was definitely pregnant; and that made her so happy because she and David couldn't get pregnant because of some health issues but just because she couldn't experience another pregnancy for herself, she would still be able to walk through it with her daughter.

The thought of holding a baby in her arms just made her heart feel warm.

Emma looked at her mom and laughed, "Are you going to stop staring at me or are you going to come eat dinner."

* * *

Regina felt excited and nervous as their dinner was coming to an end as everyone was finishing their desserts. Emma sent a look over to her wife letting her know that it was time. The brunette got out of her chair and went and grabbed the gifts and came back into the dining room.

David was confused, "whose birthday did I forget?"

Regina and Emma both laughed, "It's not anyone's birthday these are for you. It's part of an even bigger surprise."

Emma handed Henry the first present as he franticly pulled out the blue shirt and his eyes got big when he realized what the shirt read in big letters. "Why does it say big brother on it?"

Everyone smiled as Regina handed her mother in-law the next gift. Mary Margaret gasped when she saw the small pink dress she could already see herself dressing up the baby in this dress. "It's beautiful."

Finally Emma handed the last gift to her dad, he laughed when he pulled out the wooden toy sword. Emma just smiled at her family, "Can anyone guess what the big surprise it?"

Snow got out of her chair and hugged her daughter, "You're pregnant!"

Everyone hugged and said their congratulations. Regina cleared her throat as she held her wife's hand, "there's more."

The room got quiet as tears of happiness and joy both fell from the two women's cheeks, "We're having twins!" There was so much love in that moment as everyone was excited and happy. Henry instantly changed into his blue shirt, "I'm going to wear this to school tomorrow."

Everyone knew that both mother and daughter wanted to talk alone so everyone else found something to do. David went into the kitchen and began to wash dishes and clean while Regina went upstairs to help Henry with his homework and tuck him into bed. Emma took off her shoes and sat on the couch next to her mom and they both sat and looked at each other both wearing the same kind of happiness.

* * *

**Well the family finally knows about the pregnancy there is so much more fluff to come thank you so very much for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks passed and it was Emma's fourth month in her pregnancy and they were so happy because today they were going to go for an appointment and they were going to get to see their babies on the ultrasound. Emma was glowing and the whole town was excited for the mayor and the Sheriff; several people were already making things for the babies.

The blonde was pretty sure that her mom was going to buy everything out of the baby stores but it was okay she didn't mind, at least they were going to be good on diapers for the next 10 years.

Regina walked into the kitchen and placed a kiss on the blonde's lips, Emma pulled away when she felt a small bump inside of her, "Whoa!" The brunette's face was confused and afraid as her overprotectiveness kicked in,

"Emma! What is it? What's wrong?"

Emma just laughed as she knew exactly what it was and placed her wife's hand on her bulging stomach, "They're kicking."

A big smiled grew on the mayors face as she felt small movements underneath her hands. Regina was amazed and in awe as her eyes met with hazel eyes in a beautiful understanding and love. "Gina we need to leave or else we are going to be late for the appointment."

* * *

They made it just in time as Emma's name was being called. The blonde was excited and nervous all at the same time and she was sure that her wife felt the same way. Dr. Whale walked into the room and began to ask Emma questions about her symptoms and her pregnancy in general. "Alright let's take a look at these babies and if we are lucky we will be able to see their gender. Do you want to know what the gender?"

The brunette looked at her wife expectantly she hated waiting and she hated not knowing how to decorate the nursery; luckily the blonde was the same way.

Emma smiled and nodded her head, "We want to know what the genders are."

Emma got on the bed and pulled up her shirt just above her bump as Dr. Whale put the gel on her stomach and turned the ultrasound on. Regina took her wife's hand as the room grew quiet and the only sound that could be heard was the steady beating of two heartbeats. It was like music to their ears as they both let out a gasp at the first sight of their babies on the screen; they were so little and it was so beautiful. "They are beautiful"

* * *

Emma smiled at Regina who had happy tears streaming down her cheeks. Dr. Whale printed out four pictures for them as he cleared his throat, "alright let's see the gender." Both women were grinning from ear to ear in anticipation,

"baby 'A' is a girl and let's see… baby 'B' is a boy. They are both very healthy and I see no problems and their heartbeats are strong. Keep doing what you are doing and Regina great job taking care of Emma, everything looks great. I will see you in another month. Here are some pictures that you can share with your family and friends."

Whale walked out of the room as his beeper went off alarming him to go take care of something important. Regina helped the blonde wipe the gel off of her stomach as well as get up from lying down. Emma wasn't fat but her stomach had definitely popped out and it was harder for the blonde to get up from a lying down position.

* * *

Regina and Emma arrived at her parent's apartment as they were going to have lunch with them after their appointment; not only that but Snow wanted to know how her daughter's appointment had gone. The doorbell rang and Snow nearly ran to the door as she hugged her daughter and Regina and welcomed them into her home.

"So how was the appointment?" Emma rolled her eyes at how excited her mom was acting but who could blame her?

"It went great. Hey, where are dad and Henry?" Just as the question came out of her mouth Henry and her dad walked through the door.

Henry ran and hugged Emma wrapping his arms around her pregnant belly. His eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of his head when he felt a small movement against his chest, "Whoa! Mom did I hurt the baby?" His face was worried as he didn't understand,

"It's, okay Henry. The babies are just moving around. They want to say hello to their big brother."

Henry's face brightened as he gently placed a kiss on his mom's stomach. Regina pulled out the pictures from her purse and gave one to David and one to Snow and finally she pulled out one and handed it to Henry. Henry looked confused at the black and white picture, "What is the blob?"

Snow just laughed, "Those are your siblings. Don't worry they will soon start to look more like babies."

Regina whispered in Emma's ear, "Should we tell them about the gender?"

Snow looked at the two women whispering, "Okay what are you two up to?"

Regina just smiled, "do you want to know what the sex of the babies are?"

Everyone nodded their heads in anticipation as Henry seemed the most excited, "I hope I get a brother" they all laughed as a smirk grew on Emma's face,

"Well Henry it looks like you are stuck with both."

Snow gasped in happiness and glee. "You're having a boy and a girl!"

David and Mary Margaret were thrilled at the news in fact the tiny apartment was filled with love and happiness. These babies definitely were the product of true love and they weren't even born yet but they were already loved by many. Mary Margaret grabbed her keys and made her way towards the door as everyone looked at her confused, "I got to get more diapers!"

* * *

**Yep they are going to be having a boy and a girl! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

It was now Emma's 5th month in her pregnancy and the cravings had started typically at night. The blonde woke up and turned on the lamp that was right next to her side of the bed as her wife groaned in her sleep, "Gina, the babies are hungry."

Regina was exhausted it seemed like Emma always got these weird cravings at the worst time. Seriously did her children not understand that it was 2 in the morning and she had a meeting tomorrow? "What do they want this time dear?"

The blonde rubbed soothing circles on her bulging belly as she made a face. "Bear claws and ice cream and maybe a pickle." It was then that Regina got out of bed and went to the kitchen thankful that they had those things all in their kitchen and she didn't have to go to the store in her pajamas.

She returned to their bedroom and handed the interesting combination of food to her wife. "Seriously why would you crave something like this?"

The blonde spread some ice cream onto the bear claw and then put the pickle spear on top of her bear claw ice cream sandwich and licked her lips. Regina rolled her eyes as she placed her hand on the blondes bulging stomach and smiled when she felt the babies moving around beneath her fingers.

Emma sighed when she had finished eating and brought her wife in for a kiss but Regina turned away from Emma with a gross look on her face, "I'm not kissing you after you just ate that! Go brush your teeth first."

Emma tried to sit up but she couldn't get up. "Can you help me please?" Regina got out of bed and helped her wife get out of bed. Emma went into the restroom and locked the door behind her as she felt the tears fall down her face. "Stupid hormones had her crying for dumb things." She looked in the mirror and began to brush her teeth.

Regina found it strange that her wife had closed the bathroom door when she was just going to brush her teeth. The brunette tried to open the door but the door was locked and she could hear Emma sobbing. "Emma, please open the door. What's wrong please let me in?"

Slowly the door clicked and slowly opened; the brunette walked in and found the blonde sitting on the floor with tears running down her face. "Dear what is it? Are you in pain?"

Emma looked up at Regina, "you don't want me. I'm so fat and I crave weird things and I don't even know why I am crying!"

The mayor pulled Emma up off of the ground and wrapped her arms around her wife and began to kiss the blonde, "Emma Mills don't you ever say that again! You are beautiful and glowing and I love every part of you. Dear I was just kidding with you earlier. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I love you."

Emma and Regina began to kiss each other both with so much passion until one of the babies kicked Emma so hard she yelped in pain. Regina looked down and she could see the imprint of a little foot and she could only imagine how uncomfortable it was for the blonde so she started to rub soothingly where the baby was kicking, "oh Gina don't stop that feels so good. These little ones don't know when to stop kicking me and I still have 4 more months to go." Regina just laughed as she bent down and kissed the blondes stomach.

* * *

Emma groaned she was now 7 months pregnant and her breasts were tender and she felt like a hippo in everything that she wore. She was on bed rest and it was driving her crazy. Regina walked through the front door and immediately noticed the blonde's discomfort, "What's wrong dear?"

Emma placed her hand on her full breasts and whimpered, "Gina they hurt. They are so tender it hurts to wear a bra. I'm so bored and I'm going crazy not being able to do anything but sit like a big fat hippo!" Regina couldn't help but smirk and laugh at her wife but then she saw the tears that were forming in those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Emma dear I spoke with Dr. Whale today and he told me that I can take a special hormone that will allow me to breastfeed our babies as well. I start taking them today so if it makes you feel any better you won't be the only one with tender breasts." The blonde just smiled and was about to kiss the brunette when the doorbell rang.

* * *

Regina opened the door and Mary Margaret and David were at the door with a few baby things. David came inside carrying paint, "I decided it was time for me to start working on the nursery. I already got the paint that both you and Emma decided on."

Mary Margaret hugged her daughter and marveled at how big Emma was which only made the blonde start to cry but it wasn't like she could run to the bathroom and hide from her wacky hormones. "Oh Emma I didn't mean to make it sound like you were fat. I meant that the babies are getting so big. I'm just excited because they are almost here."

Emma sniffled and wiped her eyes and she sat up straighter. "It's okay these stupid hormones have me crying about everything. I honestly don't know how Regina puts up with me."

Mary Margaret laughed as she sat on the couch with Emma and began to rub soothing circles on her daughter's very pregnant stomach and giggled when she realized that Emma had fallen asleep. Her poor baby looked exhausted from being pregnant with twins. She placed a throw blanket on the blonde and went upstairs and found Regina showing David where to set up the cribs that Geppetto had made for the twins. David had finished painting the first coat and was setting up the different furniture. They decided that they were going to finish the nursery that day so that they could surprise Emma that night.

* * *

**More family fluff to come but also so much angst. Thank you for reading**


End file.
